yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Felgrand
"Felgrand" (フェルグラント Feruguranto) is a series of LIGHT monsters, with "Felgrand Dragon" being the first member introduced in the Rise of the Dragon Lords Structure Deck. With the release of Rise of the True Dragons Structure Deck, it not only gained a retrained version, but also new supports that solidify the series' strategy as a whole. Though not mentioned by name, "Darkblaze Dragon" and "Arkbrave Dragon" are also related to this series. Playing Style The deck strategy is all about Summoning Level 7 or 8 Dragon-Type monsters from the Graveyard. The most basic combo for starters is using "Paladin of Felgrand" and/or "Guardian of Felgrand" in combination with "Ruins of the Divine Dragon Lords" to search for "Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand", while also enable its effects, without any prior Graveyard setup. "Paladin" is generally more favored due to his effect can equip any high-Level Dragons from hand or Deck, best for building advantage during early game stage while also filling your Graveyard with more Dragons for later actions. Both of the effects of "Ruins of the Divine Dragon Lords" can also creates many combos that allows player to send any on-field or in-hand high-Level Dragons to the Graveyard, only to revive them later and re-use their effects. If running "Dragon Ravine", "Paladin" can also set up for the effect of "Dragunity Arma Leyvaten", which can form a loop with "Arkbrave Dragon" in order to protect field presence. "Dragunity Dux", "Dragunity Phalanx", and "Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana" can also be included for accessing Level 8 Dragon-Type Synchro Monsters, including the all-powerful "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon". Since most of the deck are filled with LIGHT monsters, "Brilliant Fusion" can be used for "Gem-Knight Seraphinite" for more speed and ways to send high-Level Dragons to the Graveyard. Because of Seraphinite's extra Normal Summon effect, it works best when you have multiples of "Paladin" or "Guardian" in your hand. Any lingering "Brilliant Fusion" can also be sent to the Graveyard to activate the second effect of "Ruins of the Divine Dragon Lords". "Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand", "Arkbrave Dragon", and "Return of the Dragon Lords" can also greatly improve both Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes decks due to these archetypes consistently of mostly Level 7 or 8 Dragon-Type monsters. Some "Blue-Eyes" decks can also utilize "Lord Felgrand" for more removal effects that's potentially more powerful than their "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon", while "Arkbrave" can also be included for either more revival power or even Extra Deck lock (in conjunction with "Amorphage Goliath"). "Call of the Haunted" and "Oasis of Dragon Souls" are also included, for not only they revive monsters from the Graveyard but can also do it during your opponent's turn to potentially disrupt their major plays through "Lord Felgrand" or "Arkbrave". "Oasis of Dragon Souls", in particular, can also extra useful when battling against peculiar deck such as Buster Blader (which aimed specifically towards Dragon-Type decks), allowing the revived monster to bypass Type lockdown effects such as those of "Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman". Recommended Cards